Madge's brothel
by silly girl that laughs a lot
Summary: Madge owns a brothel in the seedy underbelly of District 13. Gale visits her there. This is smut, enough said.


This is SMUT. I don't own anything, just the twisted idea. umm... yeah it hasn't been done before.

SMUT SMUT SMUT. you've been warned.

There's a floor here in District 13, that all men at some point visit. They call it Hells Gate, where women take ultimate pleasure in pleasuring men.

I'd heard about the place, never having the time to go down there myself, but from what I'd heard it was run by a woman from District 12.

She had strict rules for the establishment, anything goes, but if the girl were to say stop, not want to participate any more than the session would immediately stop. There were bouncers, that would step in if need be, and were almost always rewarded afterwards

I've never been down there myself, but after a long mission abroad, and coming back to Katniss and Peeta making out at every corner I found myself drunk, sitting alone in the corner of a dark smoke filled room, littered with naked women dancing for the men in front of them, allowing themselves to be groped and felt on, some were on their knees allowing several cocks to penetrate every orifice in their bodies.

A lone women, a beautiful blonde that I knew back from District 12 sat in the background, against a wall, watching, monitoring everything that was going on, making sure her girls weren't being abused, and that if a new man were to step into the circle of cock-sucking, he was accepted by the girl.

I recognized her as none other than the Mayors daughter of District 12 and when she catches me looking her way; she immediately rises from her seat and sashays over to me.

I can see everything through her see through negligee and I feel myself getting larger inside my pants almost instantly. She stops in front of me, I can see her pink nipples jutting through her thin top and she smiles down at me.

"You know, I've had this place for a long time, and this is the first time I've ever seen you here," she says to me. She climbs onto my lap, and I clench her thighs as she begins unbuttoning my shirt as she continues, "Why are you all alone? Are none of my girls to your liking?"

She finishes unbuttoning my shirt, and traces my muscles with her fingertips, and I barely suppress a moan. Her eyes flash up to mine, and she holds my gaze.

"They're all beautiful," I answer, she squeezes her legs around my hips and I can feel myself poking up into her. "Why aren't you out there with them if you're so proud of what they do?"

""My girls do a very unselfish act, they enjoy doing it, so why shouldn't I be proud of them?" she hums into my ear then biting the lobe gently, and then she leans back. With one hand, she undoes her top letting it drop behind her, as she sits naked on my lap. She reaches down and grabs on of my hands and brings it to her breast as she rolls her head back and groans at the contact.

I have to stop myself from leaning forward and suckling her other breast. Instead I instinctively roll her hips forward, so that if I were as naked as she was, I'd already be inside her.

"I only service District 12 men," she says dipping low and capturing my lips with her own, "and I've always wanted a piece of you Hawthorne."

"Really?" I question, not really believing her or understanding what she's doing, it's like a rush of adrenaline, mixed with extreme lust, then a twinge or something different, a longing from long ago.

"I remember that one time we kissed, back in district 12. I could feel you through your jeans, the way I wanted to grab your hard cock and…" she doesn't continue, just clutches my shoulders, throwing her head back an groaning in to the air as she rocked against me making me grip her hips tightly and bring her hard down on top of me. "Do you remember?"

Yes I remember, I remembered it all too well, the heated passion, the way the kiss has started out slow, ended up a heated, passionate against the wall, groping session. I remember her hands, expecting them to be timid, but finding that her hands traveled everywhere, how she gripped my hips and yanked me closer to her, pulling one leg up so I could feel her warmth, then the intense cold when she suddenly pushed me away and walked away, tossing 'come through my window tonight,' over her shoulder.

I was definitely going to go through her window that night, but that was the night of the bombings, and though I've known all along that she got out alive, I'd just never had the opportunity to see her again.

"Yes, I remember, I was going to come, but… well you know what happened," I answer, sitting up a little bit straighter so I can look up into her face.

"I do," she deflates a little bit, "No matter." She hops off my lap, and reaches down to grab my hand, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I ask letting her pull me up.

"Somewhere where we can be alone," she turns and drags me to the back wall, where she stops at a heavy door.

Alone, I'd forgotten we were in a brothel or sorts, I looked around for a moment while she punched a few buttons into the machine and I see girls everywhere.

Soon she's pushing me through the door, and slamming it shut behind her.

The door is dimly lit, but has a plush bed and several other pieces of furniture. She walks past me, completely naked except for a pair of golden 6 inch heels and tosses herself onto the bed..

"Come on Gale," she lowers her voice, finds that perfect sexy grown and beckons me. I move towards her and she comes up on her knees, reaches out and pulls me flush to her as she pushes off my shirt.

I allow her nimble fingers to pull off my shirt, then unbutton my pants as I reach up, cupping her face and kissing her hungrily.

She kisses me back and undoes my pants, dropping them to the floor as one hand reaches beneath my boxers and strokes me gently.

"So big," she murmurs turning us around and pushing me back on the bed, "I wonder what it tastes like." She asks but I can tell it's more to herself than to me, and then she slips my boxers off, and drops to her knees in front of me licks me from balls to head. She licks me a few more times, fisting me gently then looks up at me with the most innocent look on her face.

"Are you going to let me do it?" she asks, clutching my cock in her hand, and at this point, even if I wanted to I couldn't refuse.

"Are you sure you want to?" I question instead.

She smiles up at me instead of answering, and then takes my entire cock into her mouth; she begins to move back and forth, sliding her slippery wet mouth up and down on me, she looks up at me with those piercing blue eyes and I almost jizz all over her.

She loosens the tight grip she has with her mouth, and I grab the back of her head, standing up and fucking her in her mouth until she's grinning around my dick and I can't hold it in anymore, she's just so fucking gorgeous, and never in a million years did I think I'd be able to mouth fuck her and when she reaches up and plays with her own tits its too much for me, I groan out that I'm going to cum and start to pull away, but instead of letting me go, she grips my hips, and takes control, sucking me harder and faster than before, then just as I'm about to spew everywhere, she pulls back and opens her mouth, exposing her tongue and I cum all over her tongue, and she grins up at me, and swallows. I grin down at her.

"Delicious, just like I thought it would be," she says.


End file.
